The Ki hero
by MuttsMidget
Summary: After being expelled from his previous school, Tobe begins to attend a brand new school where he meets Izuku Midoriya. Follow them as they become the greatest heroes.


**CHAPTER 1: The Meeting**

 ** _This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope it turns out ok._**

 ** _I may hopefully upload more if people like it. So I hope you like and enjoy_**

"Ugh... why couldn't I just sleep for another 15 minutes?" said a tall teen with brown hair.

"You can't just skip your first day of school because you feel tired. Besides it's your fault for staying up so late." said a tall and bulky man with equally dark brown hair and one milky white eye.

" I know but I just had to keep playing, I couldn't just stop when I was so close to finishing the game. Although I'm kinda regretting it now. " He said with his eyes half open and walking kind of wobbly. "I didn't even get to drink some coffee"

"That's your fault since you decided to try and sleep in as late as you could, just suck it up and power through."

" Hey it's not my fault I'm a very deep sleeper, I picked it up from a certain someone." They had been talking while making their way down the path to the entrance of the school.

 _*Sigh_ * "Just don't whatever you do get yourself into trouble again, I don't need to get a call saying you were expelled again."

The teen looked up at him with amusement in his eyes, "No promises, you know me; I'm like a magnet for bad situations" he said grinning sarcastically.

 _Just a little away from the two…_

"P-p-please…. K-kka-c-chan, I-it hurts." cried a boy with curly green hair.

"It's what you deserve for being so weak you useless Deku!" Yelled a teen with spiky blonde hair and red eyes. The boy let off a couple of pops and crackles in his hand as small explosions went off. " Next time don't get in my way!", "I-im s-sorry Kac-chan" The blonde boy just kicked him in the gut sharply " God, could you have been any more pathetic Deku, you know what I think? I need to teach you another Lesson."

 _Back near the entrance to the school…_

"Hurry up Midget, we got to talk to the principal before class starts." Ignoring that his father had just called him that nickname again, the teen had stopped when he had sworn he had heard what sounded like a few small explosions going off.

He looked to his right, he could have swore he saw some flashes of light around the corner. "You go ahead, I'm gonna go check something out."

The teen began to walk over toward the sound and flashing light. When he turned the corner, he saw something that he wasn't expecting and that made him angry. There was a kid his age on the ground curled in a ball whimpering in pain with another kid with ash blonde hair standing over him with a look of ferocity.

The blonde began to pull his fist back like he was about to punch the kid on the ground, then he saw it… there were small explosions going off in his hand. Before the teen even knew it he was already grabbing hold of the blonde's arm to stop him.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to him?", the blond turned around and looked confused, but then his face morphed into a look a anger " Back off you shit, mind your own damn business!" the blonde growled at him. The teen only increased his grip and gave the blonde a very intimidating look. "I said _What are you doing to him_?"

The blonde's face once again had a look of surprise, no one had ever had the guts to actually stand up to him, let alone give him a threatening glare like this. Now he was really ticked.

This kid clearly didn't know who he was dealing with the blonde thought "Who the fuck are you?".

The dark brown haired kid only looked at him with the same glare and said "It doesn't matter, right now I'm the one who's about to kick your ass if you don't back the fuck off."

 _OK NOW THIS SHITHEAD REALLY HIT A NERVE_ , "YOU WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT ASSHO…"

But before he could say anything else, the brown haired kid had thrown a quick punch to the blonde's chest knocking the air out of him.

The teen with Dark brown hair had heard enough, not waiting for him to finish his sentence he had delivered a pretty powerful punch to where the kids diaphragm was, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

" I warned you that if you didn't back off you would get your ass beat." He said with a smug look on his face. If there was one thing he liked more than games or coffee, it was putting bullies in their place.

The Brown haired teen then towered over the blonde and said " Now scram or the next one I'm planting will be in that empty skull of yours."

The blonde could only look at him with surprise, hatred, and rage as he got up and prepared to kick his ass, But before he could they bell signing class has started sounded. He decided to walk past the kid so he wouldn't miss class

Although before he did he looked over his shoulder and said, "This isn't over Deku! Once your little friend here isn't around I will get you. And you!" He pointed at the Brown haired kid "Next time I won't let you get a cheap shot like that." He said before storming off fueled with rage. "Whatever you say Pop Rocket!" he yelled after the boy.

The small teen with green hair finally looked up with fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He saw that Kacchan was gone and that the only one there was the brown haired kid.

He hissed in pain as he tried to get up. The other teen saw this and quickly helped him up. "Hey you alright, you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"N-no I-i'm fine" The small boy said. "You sure I wouldn't mind at all." "Y-eah." The boy had stuttered.

"Hmmm…, well if you say so then ok. Although let me walk with you at least, it would be a benefit for both of us since I'm new here and you could use some company it looks. "

The Green haired boy looked at him and asked him what his name was. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, hahaha." The boy laughed.

"My name is Tobe Toichi, nice to meet you.", The green haired boy smiled and said " Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya, thanks for helping me." the teen replied "No problem, I absolutely hate any kind of bully." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"HEY MIDGET, WHERE ARE YOU!?" suddenly a loud voice boomed."Oh no, he isn't gonna be happy." Tobe said. The voice sounded loud and powerful to Midoriya, he had flinched when he heard it.

Noticing it, Tobe told him that it was just his father looking for him. "Yeah my dad can be pretty loud when he needs to be, but he is pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Shit… whatever you do don't let him know I hit that other kid, he will be furious with me." Tobe basically pleaded. Izuku scratched the back of his head while waving it off saying "It's fine I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you, your the best Midoriya." The other teen said while playfully punching the kids shoulder. "Well I got to go, I hope I see you again, that's if I don't get expelled within the first week." after saying goodbye he ran to go meet his dad, proud that he already may have made a friend.


End file.
